Daddy's Girl
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Z Delgado never knew her dad, and never really thought about it. When he comes back into her life, she finds herself seeking acceptance.


A/N: This just came to me while I was doing some prep work for 'Brotherly Love'. Features Z and Danny Delgado having a moment, brief mention of Max, and a slash relationship. This story could be considered part of the same universe of the other three one-shots going up today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and I'm very much broke

* * *

It had been a year since the destruction of Grumm and Z found it funny but lately, she'd been thinking about her father a lot. First it had been overhearing Kat saying "Danny Delgado", before spotting her and letting it go, then that night spent with Jack and Aly where Aly asked about him. It had even been an innocent, perfectly out of the blue question that just reminded her of a shrink she'd visited with once. "So, Jack and I were talking about family," Aly had said, "and it got me wondering, what is your story?"

Z had shrugged, catching Jack's worried look, "My mom died when I was young, and my dad, well, he disappeared before I was born. I never knew anything about him."

Still, she hadn't expected it. There had been no warning when Crueger had called her into command alone. Nobody was there, but Z didn't think about it, "You wanted to see me Commander?" She asked after saluting.

"Cadet Delgado," Doggy said, tucking his hands behind his back, "I must apologize to you."

"Sir?" Z asked.

"I never told you this, but I knew your father. We met after he left Earth. He was a Power Ranger, the Black Wild Force Ranger, and they came to help reinforce the line. Unfortunately, about six months after they arrived, they disappeared into Grumm's control." Doggy replied.

Z took a deep breath, "Sir, why are you telling me this?"

"We rescued some Rangers from a prison planet in the former Troobian territory. Danny Delgado, your father, was one of them. He will be arriving tomorrow with his partner, Max Cooper, the Blue Wild Force Ranger. Danny doesn't know about you, save that you exist in some form. As I understood, he cared very deeply for your mother, for a long time, but it didn't work out. I assume that she did still care for him, enough to give you his name at least."

"I chose it," Z said simply, "my birth certificate said my dad was Danny Delgado, and I chose to use his name. I thought it might help him find me."

"It has. If you want to meet him."

Z considered the news, and nodded, "Yes." She said, "I do."

"I will send for you when they arrive," Crueger replied.

Z had faced hundreds of monsters in the past two years, yet none of them twisted her stomach quite the way the thought of meeting her parents did. Sky, Bridge and Sydney were on a mission from Crueger to go assist in the interrogation of a prisoner. Z had stayed behind because of an injury that had occurred in training. She was, in fact, on light duty for another month or so. "Cadet Delgado," Crueger said over the intercom, "report to Command."

Z regarded herself in Sydney's mirror, and then hurried out. She kept her stride unworried, but brisk, and she made sure to nod at Sophie as she passed the android. However, when she reached the door, she held very still for a moment, and then stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked with a salute.

Anubis Crueger stood talking to a tall, slender black man in a blue jacket, and a muscular, dark haired man who stood with his back to the door. When she spoke, he turned, and Z felt her breath catch. Her mom, according to the pictures, was a pretty blond, and Z had never seen herself in her mom. Here was where she had needed to look. He was, no doubt, Danny Delgado, but Z knew her job.

"Cadet Delgado," Crueger said with a nod, "I would like to introduce you to Danny Delgado and Max Cooper. I also release you from any and all duties for the next 48 hours. I do not expect to see you back here until Monday at 0800."

"Sir," Z replied, and saluted.

Crueger nodded and left the room. Z relaxed and looked at her father, waiting for him to make the first move. "So, you are Elizabeth?" Danny said finally.

Z shrugged, "Everyone calls me Z, except the commander, he calls me Cadet."

Danny smiled, "Z, I am happy to meet you. I apologize for not being here while you grew up, but Crueger told us that you and your friend Jack took good care of each other."

Z frowned, "We grew up together, Danny. Of course we looked out for each other. Jack's the only family I've known."

"That wasn't our fault," Max said, "we would have been here if we could."

"I'm not blaming you," Z said, looking at him for a moment. "Look, let me change out of my uniform and let's get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me," Max said.

Z hurried back to her room to change and leave Syd and the others a message. Then she came back to find only Danny waiting for her. "Where'd Max go?" She asked, feeling nervous again.

"I wanted to talk to you alone," Danny said quietly. "But not here. Crueger's paranoia has grown more, not less. I'd rather not have this recorded."

"Ok," Z said, "I know a great place to eat."

Twenty minutes later, they were seated at an outdoor café in market square with old fashioned burgers, fries and cokes. Danny relaxed outside, looking younger away from the military atmosphere of SPD. After they had eaten the burgers, Danny leaned back, "Z, I don't want to try to be your father. You are an amazing young woman; Crueger's been telling me stories since we got here. You've over come a history that's stopped a lot of other people to become a woman of respect. I never wanted to be a father, Kendal and I never even married before we decided to help the frontier. In fact, Kendal and I were going our separate ways when we made the choice. She never told me she was pregnant. What I would like, is to just get to know you. I, I hope you can accept Max and I."

Z smiled, "I'm sure I can, Danny. When you meet Bridge, you'll understand, but if I can work with Bridge, I can handle anyone" Danny returned the smile and Z realized that maybe she hadn't gotten her father back, but she had certainly made a friend.


End file.
